Many types of electronic equipment are sold today along with a remote control unit. These remote control units take on a variety of different forms and, depending on the electronic equipment that they are sold with, can be relatively complex and, hence, not very user friendly. One type of electronic equipment that is often sold with a remote control unit is a sound system, for example, as implemented for a home theater. Electronic equipment used to implement sound systems for such upper-end application are often purchased with an expectation of enjoyment, relaxation, and comfort. High quality sound systems, however, typically include a variety and extensive list of programmable sound altering features. These include, for example, equalizer-related functions, balance and fade functions, and various stereo surround or selectable options. Accordingly, with such electronic equipment, realizing the benefits of enjoyment, relaxation, and comfort typically requires some rather laborious studying and adjusting of complex equipment and sound settings.
There is therefore a need for an intelligent remote control unit and control process that resolves the tension between the laborious task of adjusting the equipment for the desired sound and using the equipment to realize comfort, enjoyment, and relaxation without undue delay or effort.